Many organizations track information about themselves and their members, and use that information for a variety of purposes. For example, business organizations will typically track payroll-related information about employees (e.g., their salaries and Social Security Numbers), and may also track other work-related information for at least some employees (e.g., their current work positions and various biographical information such as accomplishments and degrees). Organizations increasingly employ various software applications to assist in the tracking of such information, as well as with the managing of interactions between the organization and other parts of the enterprise (e.g., customers, partners, suppliers, distributors, employees, etc.).
While organizations will occasionally store limited information about the competencies of their members (e.g., a list of members that are trained in CPR or that speak a particular foreign language), such organizations do not typically track and use such information in an organized and integrated manner so as to provide significant benefits to the organization or to its members. For example, organizations do not typically track a full range of competencies of differing types for it members, nor do they typically track a history of changes in members' competencies. Moreover, organizations do not typically track missing competencies that have been identified for members, nor use such information to assist the members in improving their current competencies.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to track a variety of competency-related information for individuals such as members of organizations, and to use such information to provide various benefits to the individuals and/or organizations.